Alkaid Island (Hunter)
Alkaid Island is a large island in the . There are two known routes from the island: and an inter-archipelago route to in the . = Natural Resources = = Buildings = The naming theme on Alkaid is primates and related items. ; Apothecary : Aye-Aye Philter (bazaar) : Coconut Elixir : Viking Paint Shop ; Attraction : : ; Bank : Kingkong and Shanghai Bank ; Commodities market : See Hear Speak and Buy No Evil ; Distillery : Brass Monkey (upgraded) : Chimp Juice (upgraded) : Coconut Cococtions (bazaar) : (upgraded) : Wasted (upgraded) ; Estate agent : Primate Realty ; Furnisher : Bed, Beddings and Marmosets (bazaar) : Jungle Pit : One Night Stand : Sofa Spuds : Trundle in the Jungle ; House : : : : : : : : : Tarzan's Treehouse|row house|left}} : ; Inn : Gibbon Inn ; Ironmonger : Electric Shot Therapy (upgraded) : Iron Ba Boom (bazaar) : Iron-Gutang (upgraded) : Monkey Balls (upgraded) : Primate Irony (upgraded) : Titano Blade : Viking Blacksmith ; Palace : The Shrine of the Silver Monkey ; Shipyard : (bazaar) : Baboon Brigs (upgraded) : Chimp My Ride (upgraded) : Floating Bananas (upgraded) : Friggin Monkeys (upgraded) : Legio X Gemina (upgraded) : Magilla Marina (upgraded) : Marmoset's Medusa (upgraded) : Monkey Business (upgraded) : Monkeyship (upgraded) : Sea Monkeys (upgraded) : Shipyard Safari (upgraded) : Wrighty Joe Young (upgraded) ; Tailor : Chimpson Dior (upgraded) : DKNY Kong (upgraded) : Journey to the Vest (upgraded) : Monyet On Yer Rack (bazaar) : Simian Seams (upgraded) : Keep you in Stiches ; Weavery : Banana Thread : Chimpanweave (bazaar) : Darwin Yarns : Rhesus Fleeces ;Dusted Buildings : Weaving Wookies (Dusted by Access Denied on February 27,2009) : Real Simian Loom (Dusted by Access Denied on January 25, 2009) : Marmoset Hemlines (Dusted) : Gorilla Gap (Dusted by Seas the Day on September 13, 2009) : Dolce & Gibbona (Dusted by Access Denied on February 16, 2009) : Banana Republic (Dusted by Access Denied on January 22, 2009) : Monkey Weave Monkey Loom ("Dusted") : Vessels of the Apes (Dusted by Access Denied on April 29, 2009) : Poseidon's Fleet (Dusted on February 2008) : Friggin' Monkey Business (Dusted by Access Denied on February 27, 2009) : Ape Ship (Dusted by Seas the Day) : Lowland Smelter (Dusted by Seas the Day) : Greystoke Forge (Dusted by Seas the Day) : Sakis Sakes (Dusted by Access Denied on February 16, 2009) : Silverback Room Dealings (Unknown dust date, but dusted as of December 31, 2011) = Government = Alkaid is governed by Trilian, of Clandestine = History = A rock in the northwest corner of the island reads, "This island were fashioned by Sseth." Alkaid Island is named for the star Alkaid (Eta Ursa Majoris) in the Constellation Ursa Major. Blockades , 2007-03-10: Beyond the veil beat The Black Pearl after losing the first round to win in a four-round sinking blockade for the right to colonize Alkaid. , 2007-03-17: Beyond the veil defeated The Black Pearl again in three rounds to defend Alkaid. , 2007-03-24: Beyond the veil defended Alkaid for the second week in a row, beating The Eye in a three-round non-sinker. This was also The Eye's first defeat in a blockade. , 2007-06-03: Beyond the veil won the first and only round of this non-sinking blockade to defend Alkaid. Due to apparently being unprepared for a defence against potential attacker This End Up, a pre-blockade arrangement between Beyond the veil and contender Requited Desires was made. This forced an Ocean Master to terminate the blockade during Round 2. , 2007-07-21: Beyond the veil defeated The Enlightened in a five-round, 15 strength sinking blockade. During Round 5, the strength of the Brigand King was increased from zero to 1. , 2007-07-28: Beyond the veil defeated The Black Pearl again in a three-round sinking blockade. This blockade gave Alkaid the distinction of being the first island on Hunter to be blockaded six times. , 2007-09-30: Another defence of Alkaid by Beyond the veil, defeating a strength 12 The Enlightened (Vargas the Mad) in 4 rounds. , 2007-10-13: Beyond the veil defeated The Eye in a four-round sinking blockade. This was an extremely important blockade as it triggered the demise a seemingly unstoppable flag of The Eye in the following weeks. , 2007-12-01: Beyond the veil defeated a 7 strength Black Veil in a five-round sinking blockade. , 2008-01-26: Beyond the veil defeated a 10 strength Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-03-08: Beyond the veil successfully defends against Castigo X in a four-round non-sinking blockade. Coerced Coexistence defended on behalf of Beyond the veil. , 2008-03-22: Beyond the veil defended against Incognito in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-05-18: Access Denied successfully defended against Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness in a four-round sinking blockade. , 2008-01-26: Access Denied successfully defended against Castigo X in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-09-27: Access Denied Successfully defended against Seas the Day in a 4 round sinking blockade. , 2009-06-06: Access Denied lost to Seas the Day in a 3 round sinking Blockade. , 2009-07-19: Seas the Day successfully defended against Access Denied in a 3 round sinking Blockade. Access Denied withdrew before the second round due to significant jobber loss , 2010-02-27: Seas the Day successfully defended against Bad Company in a 3 round sinking blockade. , 2010-03-20: Seas the Day lost to Bad Company in a 3 round blockade, Seas the Day did not defend. , 2009-04-10: The All-Consuming Flame defeated Bad Company in a 3 round sinking blockade. Bad Company did not defend. , 2010-04-18: Natural Disaster defeated The All-Consuming Flame (11 strength) in a 3 round sinking blockade. , 2010-07-31: defeated Natural Distaster in a 3 round blockade. Natural Disaster did not defend. Poets and Pirates dropped out in the 2nd round. , 2010-08-22: Clandestine defeated Wasted in a 3 round sinking blockade. Wasted dropped out in the 1st round. On the 1st November 2010, Clandestine transferred Alkaid to Wicked Peace, winners of the So, you think you can govern Alkaid? event. Category:Capital islands